Mobius
by KoopalingFan
Summary: It is a place filled with escapades and exhilaration. It is a place filled with anthropomorphic animals. Finally, it is a place filled with the world's greatest heroes. As long as Baldy McNosehair doesn't kill the fun, life on Mobius would be enjoyable for eternity. Ch 3: "And besides, this is the first birthday party when we're gonna do something creative... What does Blaze like?"
1. Chapter 1: What's Your Morning Like?

Mobius

Chapter 1- What's Your Morning Like?

 **Okay, here is yet another attempt to write a multi-chaptered Sonic fic. Hopefully, I can do it right this time. This will feature many of the main characters in the Sonic franchise and their lives in Mobius.**

 **Keep note that this story will not have an unlimited number chapters. I'm going for only fifty because I don't want to have every single oneshot that I think of onto this. They shall be separate. And besides, this will probably have multiple parts to oneshots half the time.**

 **Hope you enjoy this as I attempt to write a multi-chaptered Sonic fic again!**

 **~KF**

* * *

It was around eight in the morning when light shined through the window of the room of one of the many heroes in Mobius. No, it was not the red, emerald guardian, nor was it the main hero of Mobius himself.

Instead, it happened to be a sixteen year-old chameleon. As a result, he kept his eyes closed as he turned away, obviously annoyed by this. He was basically one of those Mobians who wished that they could sleep the whole day without any consequences.

Unfortunately, there were two people under the same roof as him who were the exact opposite. One of them he could deal with, but the other made him wonder if there was any child like him at all.

"YAAAAAAY!"

The mid-teen knew that the worst was yet to come. He became more irritated as he buried his head beneath the covers, not even opening his eyes in the slightest. And if the apparently hyperactive boy was up, so was the other. The bright side of the situation was that he was an adult, so he couldn't be nearly as hyper as the child out there. Even so, it didn't mean that he couldn't get as loud as the kid.

"CHARMY, PLEASE! DON'T START THIS TODAY!"

He found himself stuck between two choices. Deal with the noise, knowing that things could most likely escalate, or get it over with and find the strength to climb out of bed to hopefully end their argument.

Groaning, he chose the second option. The anthropomorphic chameleon roughly pulled the covers off himself and swooped his legs over to stand. Seconds later, he was in his personal bathroom. Making sure his personal hygiene was in check, the door to said bathroom closed again, with the lights being flickered off. Even though time had elapsed at that point, there was still yelling go on.

"CHARMY, GIVE THAT BACK! NOT EVEN I DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW IN THE MORNING!"

Another groan sounded from the creature. This clearly wasn't what he wanted to hear just minutes after waking up. He knew that he had some meditating to do on his free time. To top it all of, it was all up to him to stop the hollering going on as if he was a mother of two. Nevertheless, there was no way he was going to rush out of his bedroom to do so thanks to his rude awakening.

Slipping on his socks and shoes, he mentally prepared himself for the troublemakers. The source from the noise seemed to be kitchen, which was typical in the apartment. After all, he heard the words 'Mountain Dew', the adult's favorite beverage.

Out of nowhere, he was knocked down by the child of Team Chaotix, Charmy Bee. The grip on his leg was so tight it was as if he was holding on for life.

"Espio, Vector's gonna hit me with a mop!"

Exhaling deeply, he found the patience to grab Charmy off of his shoulders and slowly rose up. With no words to the six year-old, he sauntered in the direction of the group's oldest member. The crocodile looked like he was in defensive mode, with a look of determination.

Espio only rolled his eyes folding his arms. "Put it down." He commanded with a rather vexed expression on his face. "I know you're trying to stop him, but threatening the boy with cleaning supplies is not the way to go. It's simply too early in the morning for all of this. Plus, you already know we have company coming over today, because like us, we don't have anything else to do."

Not wanting to fuss with him, and knowing that it was not the time to have yet another argument, he chose to let it go and put the mop away. "Fine..." He muttered. "What time are they coming, anyway?"

"Starting around ten." He promptly responded walking back to the kitchen to get breakfast started. "We have two hours to get this place cleaned and get ourselves ready for the day. That's plenty of time, but please don't want until the last minute like you normally do."

"Pssh!" Vector placed his right hand on the wall to cross his right leg over his left. "I don't procrastinate."

His eyes didn't shift over to him as he opened the fridge to get eggs out. "Need I remind you of the time you almost forgot to pay that bill?"

* * *

Everybody's favorite Mobian hero happened to have his face turned away from the sunlight. So unlike Espio, he didn't have to worry about suffering from the irking source of light. Yet the same can't be said for his alarm, if he wasn't a morning person.

Fortunately, he was the exact opposite. In fact, he encouraged his fellow Mobians to be that way, since he claims that they're only wasting part of the day by sleeping. On the other hand, they would normally argue that they would rather be up all night, like one of his friends for example.

It was a certain red echidna, an after ten minute discussion about the topic, he was finally convinced to come over to the younger teen's house at that time in the morning so they could each have a morning run, along with a two-tailed fox.

Hearing his conveniently blue alarm clock go off, he didn't waste any time opening his eyes and hopping out of his bed. Taking a quick second, it was his turn to get his day going. It was no surprise that Sonic the Hedgehog took a shorter time than Espio to get ready, and he had nothing against being a morning person. He was simply one of those people to go with the flow.

When he felt complete, he was on his way downstairs to fix himself the first meal of the day. On the way, he felt his sky blue phone vibrating in his right hand. With the mobile device to hisear, he was waiting for an answer.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"You up yet, Knucklehead?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Well, you'd better be! We've been over this just yesterday!"_

 _"And I can't change my mind?"_

 _"Nope! Now, get your lazy butt out of bed and head over here! I promise no one will even think about touching that emerald!"_

Hearing a groan, the next thing the caller knew was that he hung up. He could tell that he was going to be at his house soon in spite of his attitude.

Sonic only shrugged in reaction. "Guess I'll call Tails, now."

Just seconds later, he found himself hearing the voice of his best bud.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"You up, little buddy?"_

 _"...Sonic..., I'm at your door..."_

 _"...What?"_

Without waiting for him to respond, Sonic took no time ending the call as he walked nimbly toward his front door. One glance inside the peephole, and there was Miles 'Tails' Prower. Shaking his head, he finally opened the door.

"Tails, why didn't you tell me you were already here?"

"I was gonna ring the doorbell, but then you called." He chuckled. "Is Knuckles here, yet?"

"Nope."

"Not surprised."

It was Sonic's turn to chuckle. "Well, you _are_ gonna cook breakfast for three, right? You know I'm not the best cook around, here."

"Fine..." He rolled his eyes. "but please remember that I'm not gonna make breakfast by myself."

"Now, why would I do that?" He raised an invisible eyebrow, his wrists on his hips.

"You did it last time..."

"Well, that was only because I wasn't feeling well..." He excused himself. "Stupid Baldy McNosehair..."

"And besides, we don't have all day, anyway. We promised we'd be over at Vec's at ten o'clock."

Nodding his head in response, his phone vibrated for the third time.

 _"You didn't tell me that you were doing a morning run today!"_

 _"...Jet,... unless it rains, snows, or anything, I always do morning runs... And you're just now figuring that out?"_

 _"Vector just now mentioned it to me. I'm coming over. **Now.** "_

 _"But-"_

Too late. Jet the Hawk had already ended the conversation. And since it was on speaker, Tails was able to hear all of it.

"...Breakfast for four?"

"Okay, little buddy... Now, I _really_ need your help..."

* * *

Unlike Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog hated the sound of his alarm clock as if it was the bane of his existence. It even got to a point where he had a complete nightmare about it one time. Telling it to the others, the simply question who in the name of Mobius would have a bad dream of an alarm clock of all things.

To made matters worse, his phone began to buzz before he could even stand up. Because of the fact that it was just on vibrate, he had to lean to phone on his bedside table to see who would be calling him. As expected, it was Rouge the Bat.

 _"Rouge, I just woke up. Give me at least a minute to stretch."_

 _"Now, if I was your boss you would have never said that to me. You're the one that tells me to always expect the unexpected. Wha, the Ultimate Lifeform is so ultimate that even **he** needs his beauty sleep? You **really** think you're the best, do you?"_

He groaned and shook his head. _"But, you are **not** my boss. If you were, I would have dealt with it, but you're not. Now, I'm taking my time to get ready, here. Especially since you're the one **making** me go in the first place..."_

The black hedgehog knew that Rouge was trying to respond back, but he decided that he didn't have the time to wait, knowing how irked he already was. He hit the snooze button on his alarm clock instead of stretching like he told her and angrily turned over closing his eyes.

It was as if his fellow Mobians didn't want him to get a few more minutes of sleep because of his phone buzzing, yet again. Anyone who knew him realized how irate he could get, and the feeling was slowly getting to him. Seeing the caller's face on the screen, the anger plunged faster and farther into his system.

"Oh my god..." He pressed the 'answer' button.

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"Woah, man! Geez, you're worse than Knuckles!"_

 _"Calling me out of all people... Just, what do you want, Faker? You have ten seconds, and if I don't get at least one more minute of sleep when I'm done, I'm gonna blame you for it!"_

 _"Okay, I just wanna remind you to let me know when you're ready so that we could all leave to-"_

 _"NO!"_

Not only he abruptly ended the call, but he shut his phone off entirely so a third person wouldn't bug him with another phone call. However, he thought that unless he calmed down, he would never get back to sleep before the alarm goes off again.

* * *

 **As you can see, I introduced quite a lot of Sonic characters here. One of the main reasons is that some characters in the archive don't have a lot of stories. So, as long as have these Mobians stay in their character, hopefully they'll get some attention.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Are you a morning person, like Sonic, neutral like Espio, or definitely not a morning person like Shadow?**

 **2\. What's worse, alarm clocks or phones?**

 **Along with the answers with these questions, I encourage all fans of the Sonic World to review.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chilling Out

Mobius

Chapter 2- Chilling Out

 **Okay, this had to be split up into two parts. I don't like it when I have over four thousand words at the beginning of a fic, unless it's a more serious story.**

 **But this isn't really one of them. I am currently trying to come up with an idea for an adventure fic with the Sonic crew. So, this is basically an experiment. Which is why I really need as much constructive criticism as I can possibly get from you guys so I can improve. Characters, plot, grammar, anything.**

 **~KF**

* * *

Back with Team Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile was found in the living room, his laptop resting on the glass table. Currently, he was reading one of the many articles about the Shadow and Rouge dating rumors. Since he and the rest of the Sonic crew were famous for a reason, of course they were almost always being bombarded by the news, paparazzi, and of course, fangirls.

Now since there were apparently many stories about Shadow and Rouge going out, it was quite obvious that something like that would cause the world to turn to them so they could play twenty questions about their 'relationship'. However, the crocodile was not astounded that Shadow easily managed to ignore them. Yet at the same time, he wasn't sure of the black and red hedgehog's intentions if things took a turn for the worst.

Then again, people like Vector found it to be humorous, even though he would be feeling some type of way if people question him and Vanilla together. Regardless of that, the adult actually did have a crush on Vanilla. He simply never took the time to ask her out. On the bright side, there wasn't as much gossip like the 'Shadouge' pairing online, or any celebrity news television series. So for the time being, he didn't have much to worry about...

...Except for the many potato chip bags, soda cans, candy wrappers, and many other food items that dispersed across the floor. Adding onto it, he didn't even bother to pay attention to the mess at all. And if he didn't notice it, then Charmy didn't either.

They both knew how Espio preferred things to be kept in order in case company shows. And the last thing they need is to have their guests tripping on stuff scattered across the place and injuring themselves.

Although, it was almost as if Vector couldn't care less as the report he was reading clearly got his attention. Next thing he knew, he was scrolling through the comments the fans made. Some of them he found amusing, one in particular made him chuckle so hard he fell out the couch and landed on the floor on his back with a thud. It didn't take too long for the tears of laughter to form in his eyes, as well as him holding his stomach.

Unknown to him, Espio the Chameleon was walking towards him with a very irritated look on his face. Nonetheless, since he was known to be one of the more calm members of the Sonic crew, he kept his cool and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side.

"Vector..."

It didn't take him long at all to realize that his giggles were too loud for him to hear.

" _Vector_..." He raised his voice, but it still had no effect on the captain of Team Chaotix. And so, he sighed heavily. Not wanting to raise his voice any higher, he simply wandered over to him to tap him on his shoulder.

In an instant, Vector stared straight above to see his younger friend's head emerge seemingly from nowhere.

"...What are you doing?" He asked calmly, still keeping his vexed expression.

"Oh, just checking those Rouge and Shadow stories online." He grinned, subsequently pointing at his laptop. "I mean, it's all over SmashBook! You have to come see this one! Heck, even you would laugh your head off!"

"We don't have to this!" He promptly responded. "It's 9:30! The guests will start coming in _thirty_ minutes!"

That was more than enough to make Vector widen his eyes in sudden realization. Despite the fact that he told Espio that he never procrastinate on anything, he done so just then.

"You've just lied to yourself, Vec." Espio told him. "Now get up, find Charmy, and finish straighten this place up. It's your turn to vacuum, and I've already done my part."

Not saying another word, the green Mobian creature watched his fellowi member walked back to his room, resuming his meditation.

He was then replaced by the bee himself. The six year old was flying towards the kitchen again to grab a blender. Not even caring that Vector was eyeing his every move, he just took the blender right out of the kitchen to head straight back to his bedroom. If he was a little more cautious about who was watching, he probably would have made it just in time.

The crocodile beat him from getting into said room as he blocked the door.

"...Charmy...?" He was perplexed more than ever. "...What are you planning to do with the blender?"

"...I ...I... uh..." The poor bee was nimbly shifting his eyes from left to right in attempt to come up with the best excuse, whereas he was already failing miserably."...Well, why _shouldn't_ I put this stupid thing on sale!?"

"...CHARMY!" He was enraged indeed.

"This thing is old!" He argued. "I was gonna borrow your laptop so I can record a video of me telling our fans that I'm putting this on sale! And I was also gonna sell your first baby tooth!"

"...WHAT!?"

"...Well, it's only gonna cost a dollar..."

* * *

It was a power struggle, of course, but somehow the trio of Chaotix members finally got the apartment together, almost just in time for the first few people they were expecting to be at their door.

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Even though Vector was standing directly in front of said door, he was on his phone listening to loud rock music on his headphones that he got for Christmas. The volume being almost as loud as it could go, there was no possible way he could have heard that knock.

That being stated, when Espio walked by, he stopped in his tracks and perceived his teammate oddly, then at the door, before back at him again. What he had seen was enough to explain to him why he wouldn't get the door. Heaving a heavy sigh, he knew he had to go do it himself. The chameleon lightly shoved Vector out of the way, causing him to be slightly confounded at Espio, not even being aware he was near him in the first place. Nevertheless, he noticed what he was doing. So he stepped out of the doorway to avoid being hit by it when Espio swung it open.

And when he did, in came Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Jet. The fourth Mobian who came in was the one that was unexpected. Even so, Espio and Vector shrugged it off as Charmy came in from his room, looking like he had an attitude, which he did. He was still irked about being told not to sell the blender or Vector's baby tooth. If he did the latter, Vector threatened that Charmy would be crying like a baby. Espio overheard the conversation, and he couldn't figure out whether he should take it seriously, or another one of Vector's lame threats.

"Hey, boys." Vector greeted, his headphones now hanging around his neck. "What's up?"

It was Sonic's turn to shrug his shoulders. "Nothing much. Morning run, Jet wanted to come, nothing special. ...What's up with Charmy?"

The crocodile groaned. "He tried to sell our blender because it was too old for him, _and_ he tried to sell my _first_ baby tooth!" He held his index finger up.

At first, all four of the guests had their mouths opened slightly. Then about three seconds later, the oldest two busted out laughing, the echidna dropping to the floor.

"...What?" He was dumbfounded, yet embarrassed at the same time. "...It was my first one! ...Who knows what my fans would do with it!"

"Vector the _Crocodile's_ baby teeth!" Sonic took a few steps backwards to slam against the door. Still laughing ridiculously loud, he slowly slid down. "Just thinking about it is the funniest thing ever! Thanks for the laugh of the day! ...Oh, and you know what? I'm gonna tweet about it on SmashBook right now!"

The adult's eyes grew large. "You are _**not**_ tweeting that on SmashBook!"

All eyes were locked onto Sonic and Vector as they stood frozen in place glaring at each other. Moments later, Sonic chose to make the first move by speeding into the living room couch as Vector almost immediately dashed after him. He strived to grab the hedgehog, yet when he thought that he had him, the blue hero sacrificed one of the brown pillows on the couch. Vector did manage to catch the object, though now Sonic was running towards Vector's room only to lock himself in.

"NOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, beginning to bang on the door. "WILL SOMEONE HELP ME?"

"Nope!" Jet shook his head.

Espio only smirked. "Well, because of the fact that you couldn't even keep your word on dawdling, this could be what you get."

"And I'm too amused to help!" Knuckles answered, looking at Charmy playing Super Mario 3D Land on his blue 3DS.

Tails had seen Vector looked straight at him, so he quickly glanced in another direction, only making him even more frustrated. Knowing that he was defeated, he groaned as he slowly slid down the wall just to sit on the ground.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, everybody was back in the living room sitting either on the couch, or on the floor. Vector gave up and decided to let it go and turn on some music to past the time. While he, Espio, and Charmy were chatting with the rest of their guests about random topics, a knock was heard on the door again.

"Espio, go get it."

The mid-teen inspected his captain as if he had two heads for a body. Following yet another sigh, he rose up from his spot on the floor and wandered to answer the door to find Shadow and Rouge. The black and red hedgehog and the white bat were holding cups of Coffee they got from Mobiusbucks.

"Hello."

The rest of the group eyed their guests walking in the living room to joined them.

"There you are." Sonic showed a slightly angered stare at the other anthropomorphic hedgehog. "You haven't answered any of my calls since you woke up this morning."

"That's right." Shadow wasn't afraid to admit it. "As a matter of fact, I've literally turned my phone off so you wouldn't bother me anymore. I assumed that you've got the message that I didn't want to talk to you, but I've forgotten that it takes you a while to comprehend certain things in life..."

Sonic's jaw dropped at the statement. "...You know, Shadow, it that wasn't insulting, I don't know what is..."

"That's the point."

A low growl was his fellow hedgehog's response. "Faker."

"I heard that..." He glared, taking a sip from his coffee.

" _Anyways,_ " Rouge was gradually getting tired of Sonic and Shadow's argument. "I've wanted Shadow to hurry up and get out of his bed as well, but then he decided that he needs his beauty sleep. What happened to 'Early to bed, early to rise'?"

"Actually, I don't blame the man." Knuckles butted in. "Sonic over here wanted me to get up that early in the morning, but I swear if it was you, Rouge, I would-"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"... ... ..."

* * *

It took a long while for the yelling to subside, but Rouge and Knuckles finally put their argument on hold, after the latter told her that she was so lucky that she was a woman.

"Is it always like this with you two?" Jet shifted his head to Knuckles.

"It's just like me and Shadow..." Sonic said shaking his head.

"I heard that."

"You were _supposed_ to..." He stared angrily back. "So besides that, I'm bored. What do you guys think we should do today?"

"Well, _tomorrow's_ Blaze's birthday..." Tails reminded them.

"I know _that_ , I'm talking about today..."

"Can't we use this day to prepare for her-"

"What restaurant can we go to for lunch?" Jet questioned.

"Well, I've heard of this new Japanese restaurant just down the street." Vector brought up. "They've just opened last week and actually has a lot of buzz. Who's going?"

The crocodile viewed the entirety of the living room to see every last Mobian holding his or her hand up.

"...Alright, I'm in..." Tails was curious about the place as well. "We can go to that place for lunch and then later while we're there, we can discuss about how are we gonna plan Blaze's birthday party, which we haven't even _started_ , yet?"

Taking a quick second to eye Vector, Espio glanced back at the rest of the group. "We're only lucky that Blaze is not here, right now. So we can all come back here, or whatever place we're having the party to prepare for it tomorrow until we finish. We don't know how long it would take to get everything done, so we're going to start today. And _Charmy,_ you're helping..."

Nonetheless, Charmy's mind was still focused onto his 3DS game, only making the teenage chameleon facepalm.

* * *

 **Alright, so this part of the fic is going to have four chapters. Need to remind you all that it's not always gonna be like that. I bet I can probably have five chapters for one part and then have a oneshot the next chapter. I'm gonna keep on going until I have fifty and go from there.**

 **Questions:  
**

 **I encourage everyone to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Food and Complications

Mobius

Chapter 3-

 **Now since I'm attempting to write chapters in advance, yet again, every chapter's going to be posted on Saturday... for now... It depends on how much I can get done. I'm still in high school, so don't be surprised is a chapter suddenly is not posted on Saturday.**

 **~KF**

* * *

"So I was like, you know how ridiculous I would look in that tunic of his? No way I'm being Link for a day, you know?"

Some time ago, Vector was asked by Blaze if he thought of being the savior of Hyrule, Link, for a day after he successfully completed The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. As soon as he brought the topic back up when he and the others were in the restaurant, Knuckles, Charmy, Jet, and Sonic all chuckled slightly. They tried their best to hide their laughter, but it was obvious that they were never good at it.

"...What?"

"...You should have been Zelda..." Rouge rolled her eyes with a smirk resting her elbow on the table.

That only caused the laughter to get louder.

"...Okay, now that was just _rude_ Rouge!" Vector stared angrily. "And plus, I've actually talked to her before when Sonic invited me, Espio, and Charmy to come to the mansion."

His sentence made Rouge lift her head up nimbly with a look of surprise and confusion. "...What?" She almost immediately glanced at Sonic. "...They visited the mansion already this year and I didn't?"

Noticing the bat's glare, Sonic tried to think of an excuse. Yet, it was hard to think of one when you're frightened of what was going to come, say if the excuse was lame. "...Uh,... you didn't ask...?"

"Try better next time, hedgehog. You know I liked going there." Rouge crossed her arms. "Either Charmy, Vector, or both probably did something stupid, anyway..."

"...Well, Charmy took Fox's blaster and he almost shot Crazy Hand with it..." Espio brought up.

"I wanted to see what it could do!" The six year-old bee defended himself. "I heard that they had 'Target Practice' there and I wanted to test it out!"

"...I'm creeped out..." Jet had a somewhat terrified facial expression.

"...Why?" Knuckles picked up his pair of chopsticks.

"...Charmy,... using a firearm... _Charmy_ ,... using a _gun_..." He wanted to whisper the last word.

The moment he did, everyone else had their eyes staring from Jet to Charmy. There was a mix of confusion, frightening, and shocking faces.

"...Please don't hurt me!" Sonic now had both of his hands out in front of him.

"..." Charmy sighed. "Look, I know how to _not_ go crazy with a weapon. I'm not _that_ stupid..."

"If you weren't, you never would have used that blaster to almost accidentally shoot Crazy Hand!" The leader of Team Chaotix shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea of what he and his brother Master Hand would do?"

He only shrugged in response.

"...Uh,..." Sonic was glazing his eyes at him as if he had two heads. "You _clearly_ don't know Master Hand very well, do you? You may not know this, but _he_ was the one who created the Smash World in the first place..."

That made Charmy froze in place with his jaw dropping.

"...Yeah..." The fifteen year-old hedgehog nodded his head rapidly. "Why do you think he's called _Master_ Hand and not... I dunno _Sushi_ Hand..."

The next thing Sonic knew, all eyes were on him. Most, if not all pairs were looking at him funny. Vector was about to place sushi in his mouth, as a matter of fact. But he couldn't, for he then lost his grip of the chopsticks and let the sushi fall to the floor.

"...What? It's an example!"

"...Master Hand as _sushi_..." Jet was lost. "...Okay, I need a moment to think about this..."

"So,... Master Hand as Sushi Hand..." Knuckles had to reflect with that thought as well.

Espio was simply dumbfounded as ever. "So, _Sushi_ Hand is a hand that is made out of sushi... A hand of raw fish- what?"

"Really?" Vector raised an invisible eyebrow.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic apologized.

"No, it's not that!" The crocodile shook his head. "Raw fish?"

The chameleon shrugged his shoulders. "That's what sushi is..."

With that being said, Vector quickly pushed his food away from him. "Jet, you're not the only one who is disturbed, here..."

"Let's get back to the plan for Blaze's birthday..." Knuckles desired to change the subject. "So far we have _nothing_ , so it would be a good thing if we can actually think of something."

Espio couldn't agree more. "And besides, this is the first birthday party when we're gonna do something creative, so we need to put all of our heads together and think. Let's start off with a question. What does Blaze like?"

"Silver." Jet promptly responded.

"... ... ..."

"...In _that_ way?" Rouge raised her eyebrow. "...You do know that Silver and Blaze do not go out, right?"

"...They don't?"

Sonic did not looked pleased at all. "...Jet, if you were smart, you would know that you do not believe everything on social media... Even though that they _could_ be a perfect couple... But, it's not true..."

"...Aw, dang it!" The irritated hawk slammed his fist on the table.

"SHUT. _UP!_ " An irked man shouted from a table near him.

"..."

"... _Anyway,_ " Espio really wanted to get the topic going. "What does Blaze like, other than people?"

"...Well,... _fire_..." It was the best Vector the Crocodile could think of. "It's her own power, of course..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rouge questioned.

"Well, maybe we could have... like a _blazin'_ theme for the party." He pointed at the female. "...We could, um... you know, maybe the decorations can... _resemble_ the colors of fire, or something."

Everyone else exchanged glances to see each other's reaction.

"You know,... that could work." Sonic nodded with a smile. "And when we make the banner for it, we can only use orange, yellow, and _maybe_ a little bit of red... But, that could lead to a problem... Fire can be all kinds of colors... Like, _blue_..."

The leader of Team Chaotix had to pause for a moment. "That never crossed my mind... But, we can simply ignore it... We don't see blue fire very often..."

"Everyone cool with that?" Earning a nod from the rest of the group, Espio nodded himself for confirmation. "Okay, so we have fire... Oh, hey maybe we can bring-"

"Sonic, _SONIC!_ "

That voice could only mean one thing for the world's fastest hedgehog. "Oh, no..."

Said voice belonged to his self-claimed girlfriend, Amy Rose. She already had her hammer in her arm, ready to fight something, or someone just in case. "Why didn't you tell me you were eating lunch here today!?"

"...Um, excuse ma'am?" An anthropomorphic brown fox wandered to her. "We don't allow... _hammers_... in our restaurant."

"Well, I've already did, did I _not_?" She stepped closer to glare at him.

That look was more than enough to make the waiter run away in fear. Walking directly to the table, Sonic's eyes met with the angry pink hedgehog. "Why didn't you tell me that you were eating here for lunch? Jet told me everything!"

With a scowl coming from her 'boyfriend', Jet fiercely slammed his fist down on the table again. "Dang it!"

"SHUT. _**UP!**_ " yelled the man for a second time.

"Don't think I will let you tell me what to-"

"Jet, enough!" Espio intervened with a hand out. "We can't afford to be kicked out of another restaurant!"

"... _Another_?" asked a bewildered Miles.

"We might as well say that we're used to it..." Vector rolled his eyes in vexation. "Some paparazzi showed up and took pics last time..."

Tails couldn't believe it. Stuff happened around the Sonic crew so often, they couldn't even eat a restaurant right. "Embarrassing..."

"You guys!" Sonic waved rapidly to regain everyone's attention. "Someone just interrupted us! We don't have time to talk about our problems with the public!"

"I _interrupted_ you!?" Rose tightened her grip on her hammer. "You mean to tell me that you don't want me to be around!?"

"Look," The savior of Mobius explained. "we're trying to think of ideas for Blaze's birthday party, so I suggest you keep calm and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Blaze's birthday party!?" Amy said surprised. "And no one told me that we're gonna come here, so I can help!?"

"I didn't know you wanted to come." Sonic excused himself. "Now, if you want, you can sit down and discuss some ideas with us."

"Fine..." The hammer wielder finally decided to let it go and sit down at the table with her friends. "So, what do you guys have so far?"

Espio allowed her to see what he had written down. "We were thinking of making the party have a 'fire' theme, only because it's Blaze's power. So, we are planning to decorate Sonic's place to make it look like... a fiery lair, or something. You like that idea?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Good." He nodded. "Now we all know that Blaze is a very skilled fighter. Sonic, when you told me about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, you told me that when you were on that adventure, she takes her sword-fighting seriously."

"Ah, I know where you're heading." Sonic smiled. "So, we can make some sort of 'knight armor' and swords and stuff like that, right?"

"Correct."

"This could be fun!" He expressed his excitement. "We can like, make some pretend swords and other weapons and hang them on the walls and everything. And about the 'fire' part, we can like light some torches and-... Hey..."

He suddenly looked over to Shadow, who only stared at him back oddly. "Is there a problem, Faker?"

"...Actually,..." His rival thought for a moment. "yes... You haven't said a word since we started eating."

It took the others a couple seconds, but they eventually realized where Sonic was going.

"You know what, you're right." Rouge nodded in agreement, turning to face her fellow employee at G.U.N. "Sounds like Mr. Ultimate Lifeform wants to stay out of this... Talk about no help."

"You weren't helping them either, _Rouge_." He pointed out with folded arms. "The only people who gave ideas were Faker and Espio. Now, if you want an idea so much, I suggest we can bring Silver over as well."

His fellow Mobians all exchanged glances once more.

"...You know what, that's a pretty good idea, Shad..." Knuckles had to admit. "Why haven't we thought of this, sooner?"

"And I don't even talk to her nearly as much as I talk to Faker over here..." He resumed his stare with Sonic. "And that's sad..."

"I still know her better than you do!" The younger hedgehog argued back. "Last time I checked I met her before you did, so we're both even on this!"

Shadow still wasn't done talking. "Don't get jealous just because I thought of contacting Silver for some ideas before you did."

"You guys!" Jet the Hawk's fist met the brown table for a third time, not even thinking twice of what was going to come.

" **SHUT. _UP!_** "

That was the last straw for the leader of the Babylon Rogues as his exasperation got the better of him. "Don't make me come over there! You want me to shut up, _make_ me!"

While he was looking, everyone else at the table were viewing him as if he was an alien to them.

"...What?" Charmy simply couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Make you!?" The voice belonged to a rather tall, black hedgehog who looked like he was in his late teens. His girlfriend, who happened to be a purple raccoon, had her phone out to record of the events that was yet to come.

"No one talks to me like that!" The hedgehog pointed a finger at his chest.

"Well, _no one_ tells me what to do!" It was Jet's turn to direct his own finger at the other party. "You... _grake_!"

"OH!"

"...What's a grake?" Charmy whispered to Vector.

"I don't know, but I heard no one says that anymore."

The two found themselves observing each other with their now enraged eyes. Tails facepalmed himself, knowing that things weren't going to end well.

* * *

 **Looks like Sonic and the gang are going to be kicked out of a restaurant again...**


End file.
